The Black Mask 2
The Black Mask 2 is an action/horror movie that was recorded from mid 2008 up until its release in December 2008. Plot Brody is back with a new arm, a robotic one to be precise. Oh and how strong it is will just make you want to listen to the rocky theme while watching someone do weights over and over again repeating the same scene. The Black Mask is sent to hell and given another chance at life this time coming back with predator weaponary. Brody and Braiden must return to the house to get there sweet revenge not realising the Black Mask is back stronger as well as them. Yet again The Black Mask kicks both there asses and yet again ties a shit not they can escape from, upon escape they run for it to a house where they find a young man (Lachlan) who allows them to use his computer to study the Black Mask. Lachlan goes out to get the mail but gets his ass whooped by The Black Mask. Brody and Braiden begin to get suspicious of his whereabouts after a while so they return to the abandoned house although Black Mask has already beat them there and realized Brody and Braiden have escaped. As he looks for them Lachlan also escapes. As they're running back to Lachlans house little do they realize there being stalked (even in the shower), soon after returning they split up from Lachlan and yet again hes captured by The Black Mask, Braiden and Brody soon realize this and Braiden grabs his sword from an unknown place right as Lachlans throat is slit BUT just in a nick of time The Black Masks long lost brother AKA the Stalker gets him from behind at gun point then takes him into a room and locks him there. Braiden and Brody soon after arrive at the house and take TBM's brother hostage although he claims to be his twin brother then soon proves it as Braiden and Brody look in the room where TBM is locked. Then TBM's brother explained how all this came to be. Braiden and Brody depart TBM twins soon after this but spy on them as the tables turn and TBM gets his twin brother as gun point then shoots him as Braiden and Brody walk back into the house. Suddenly it flashes to hell where Lachlan is given another chance at life then returns to TBM,Braiden and Brody where TBM casts a spell on Braiden to make him attack everyone and anyone. All hell breaks lose with a major fight between Braiden, Brody and Lachlan with punches, swords, people being stabbed, kicking. Soon after there fight is over TBM stabs Lachlan right through the chest, soon after he also manages to stab Braiden through the chest. Now its Brodys turn to fight TBM so with an almighty punch he sends him flying miles, he chases him all the way then TBM returns the favour by kicking him all the way back and chasing him. It is now just TBM and Brody, then from nowhere TBM gains the hell sword and manages to break Brodys arm, he then proves it to be a real hell sword by setting it alite. He then hits Brody out the door then onto the road, right as he is about to kill Brod, our hero Braiden comes and knocks TBM with a new bomb he found that fell out of the house. Braiden tells Brody to run as he is about to blow up TBM, so he runs and hides in a sand bunker. Braiden and TBM begin fighting although TBM moves are a little to fast for Braiden. TBM begins to get sick of there games then grabs his sword then swings at Braiden but Braiden manages to dodge his swing and then hits him with the bomb. The world explodes. Brody returns to investigate but only manages to find a hand then begins walking but little does he realize that someone is still alive and has the power to punch wholes through doors. Cast Black Mask - Fish Brody - Brody Braiden - Braiden Computer Guy - Lachlan Black Mask Brother - Fish Dr Death - Brooksy Soundtrack Enrique Iglesias - Hero Rocky Theme Song George Thorogood - Bad To The Bone DBZ - Future Trunks Tune DBZ - Gohan Fights Freza Tune Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger DBZ - Vegeta Super Sayin Tune The Police - Every Breath You Take Linkin Park - Faint Skillet - Invincible Linkin Park - What Ive Done AC/DC - TNT